


A Small, Small World

by HydraCarnival



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Disney World & Disneyland, Drarry, M/M, Multi, lots more characters will come up later so stay tuned ill add them once they show up, of course, we stan tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:06:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HydraCarnival/pseuds/HydraCarnival
Summary: There were three types of people who worked on "It's A Small World". The college kids who got this ride as their first assignment, they wouldn't last more than two weeks before transferring out and allowing the next wave of naive Disney employees to try their luck on the hell ride. Next, the elder adults who have worked the ride for longer than most of its patrons had been alive, seemingly immune to the shrill music. Then, there was Draco.And Draco wanted to die.





	A Small, Small World

**Author's Note:**

> I do not have a beta, any mistakes made here are my own and we can cringe at them together. Please enjoy.

There were three types of people who worked on "It's A Small World". The college kids who got this ride as their first assignment, they wouldn't last more than two weeks before transferring out and allowing the next wave of naive Disney employees to try their luck on the hell ride. Next, the elder adults who have worked the ride for longer than most of its patrons had been alive, seemingly immune to the shrill music. Then, there was Draco. 

And Draco wanted to die. 

Not literally, but still. A constant loop of annoying, squeaking singing. Whether it was hordes of kids on school trips singing along in eight part harmony, or the grandparents humming along with small children, or the weird middle-aged couples who decided to come on their honeymoon to Walt Disney World in Orlando Florida. 

Draco had worked this ride for a little over three months, which was about three months longer than he had lasted anywhere else. He wasn't respected as a regular yet, but he'd also seen at least 100 fresh on the scene cast members come and go. One of the 50 year olds, Molly, had taken Draco under her wing (since he came in scarred from his previous positions).

First, he had been assigned to work on one of the space themed rides near Space Mountain, where a particularly weird girl with odd sunglasses was always murmuring about the star alignments and invisible alien creatures. And the silver uniforms clashed with his hair. So he requested a transfer. 

Next up was Pirates of the Caribbean, which Draco hated because the whole atmosphere wasn't suited to his aesthetic. It was too loud and grimy and he hated it. The fellow workers were creepy and grabby with greasy hair and sinister smiles and one of them was definitely a real pirate. So he requested a transfer. 

His longest held position was as a night janitor, patrolling the whole park with a trash grabber. He liked it. He wore all black and was out of the harsh sun (good for his pale skin) and he was able to get more than enough steps in. A pair of red haired twins spent their time rigging up little booby traps for the workers they knew on certain rides and they graciously let Draco in some of the pranks. But one night he accidentally stepped in a sawdusted pile of vomit and that was it. Malfoys do not deal with vomit. So he requested a transfer. 

One job he actually liked was a random Tuesday he had come in early and someone in the break room was screaming on the phone about a missing face character. Face characters were obviously the most popular job, all you had to do was smile and look pretty and you got paid the most. According to the screaming woman, both of Disney's John Smith look-a-likes were sick and neither of them were available to accompany Pocahontas at the parade. Before Draco knew it he was being whisked into hair and makeup. Not much of either had been needed, the specialists said he had the best look for the character they'd ever seen. He'd had a blast. But of course John Smith isn't a popular character, and they weren't going to be hiring new ones anytime soon, so he returned to his latest position at Splash Mountain the next day. And then a week after a kid sprayed the bacteria ridden boat water in his face. So he requested a transfer. 

It's A Small World wasn't that bad, after all. He had a good view of the outside world most days and he was content. Several attractive people had worked one or two week stints and eye candy was never something to complain about. It was just that damned singing. 

And then randomly, out of the blue, Draco got a transfer notice. "What the..?" Cursing under his breath even in the employee catacombs, Draco looked around his locker area to make sure it wasn't a prank. But it couldn't have been. He'd seen those bright yellow transfer slips too many times to but be able to tell a fake. He hadn't even requested it! Draco shoved the note in his bag and hurried out to catch an early bus back home. 

It wasn't until the next morning when he read the slip that he realized he'd been moved up to the most coveted location in the park-Cinderella's Castle. 

\---

The pastel pink and purple uniforms looked fantastic in the shade of the castle. Draco's first week had been an absolute dream, as if he had wished upon a star. Except he didn't. He still didn't know why he got transferred. And Draco wasn't going to ask anyone either, for fear that it would be taken away from him. The constant flow of children at the happiest parts of their days, little girls dressed up in matching dresses to meet their idols, and even the little boys who blushed through their shirts to be kissed on the cheeks by a princess or high-fived by a prince. It was all truly magic. 

The best perk of being a castle worker was the views for the fireworks and the parades. They could go up into the higher parts with hidden windows to watch it all. And if Draco so desired, he didn't have to go outside at all. The entrance to the employee tunnel was right in the castle. It was amazing. It was a dream. 

Arguably the most fun part of the job was watching all of the face characters before and after they actually got to be in character. Draco was lucky, his position at the castle was “Character Escort” which meant everyday he was in charge of making sure whoever he was assigned to was where they were supposed to be at any given time. The entire week he had been working with one of the Belles, whose real name was Hermione, except for one of the days in which he managed a particularly attractive Hercules. What? Draco cared about how his hair and skin tone looked against his uniform. He was obviously gay. And there were so many more guys to look at in and around the castle. 

\---

Draco was thankful the sun had finally set after the madness of Saturday. It was always the busiest, and somehow the hottest. But once the sun went down, the fireworks began and Draco’s job was more or less done. He felt bad having to cut off the line to meet Belle, but she looked incredibly tired and the castle’s visiting hours were over. When the last little princess had left, Hermione took Draco by the arm and waved regally until they were behind closed doors headed down to the tunnel. 

“My gosh, today was so busy. Thank you for all your help as usual Draco.” Although they had only known each other a week, the two had become very good friends. 

“Even if it weren’t my job to get rid of creepy fathers, I still would. That guy was weird.” They both laughed. 

“I know!” Hermione looked at ease, “I’m never going to be able to deal with anyone but you ever again. When I had that Rita lady on Wednesday I wanted to curl into a ball and never come out.”

“HAH! I believe it, she’s mental. Have a good night ‘Mione!” Draco waved goodbye and felt great knowing he had made another good friend in the park. 

“High praise, huh?” A man half-costumed, half-naked came into the staff room as soon as Hermione left. 

“Erm. Yeah, I suppose.”

“You’re Draco, right? The new guy?” The mystery man walked over to the Character/Escort assignment board and picked up a marker.

“I am, and who are yo--”

“You filled in for one of the parades a while back, didn’t you?”

“I did. How did you know tha--” 

“Cool. See you tomorrow!” He was done writing and out the door before he even had the chance to interrupt Draco again, who was incredibly flustered. 

Draco approached the board and was horrified to see that the man had erased the “Princess Belle - H. Granger” next to his name and replaced it with “Flynn Rider - H. Potter”. Draco knew his supervisor would have him transferred again if he changed the board again himself, so he left it and hoped it would be fixed by the morning. If not, he wasn’t sure how excited he’d be spending his day with H. Potter.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I've had in the back of my head for YEARS now, I just love writting Muggle Drarry so much. Let me know what you think, and if you like this I have a couple other Drarry fics on my profile (a completed one shot and a multi chapter that I haven't updated in a while and I likely won't until someone tells me to do it). I'm also working on a Next-Gen Scorbus centered fic that is my literal baby so go give that a read too!


End file.
